projectmultiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiko Réna
Not to be confused with Alexander Réna. For Aiko's gallery, see here. Aiko 'Rita' Réna is one among the main six characters in 'Multiverse' introduced in the Past Timeline, and one of the six members of 'The Team'. Appearance Aiko has a rather stunning appearance due to almost her entire body being a bright pink colour. But outside of her very eye-catching colour, Aiko's overall appearance is relatively normal for a nymph of her age. She wears a puffy jacket with a spiked collar, with a shirt underneath. A ribbon is tied around the shirt's collar, and the shirt itself is tucked into her skirt. She wears a pair of tall, laced boots. Aiko's figure is very average for a female, as is her height. Personality Aiko is a force that cannot be tamed. She's loud, extroverted, and a bit of a goof. She has little respect for rules that stand in the way of her goals or friends, and she is very much a person that does as she pleases, though she is not a disrespectful person; she simply doesn't have the time or patience to wait around in perpetual obedience when something is amiss. She is a person who puts her friends' and her own safety and sanity before any rule or law. At times, Aiko is known to be a bit of a showoff. Her friends speculate that she is trying to impress Blythe, and Aiko has never definitively denied this. Background Aiko has perhaps the strangest background out of any member of The Team. Aiko grew up an extremely paranoid, erratic and panicky child who felt as though everything around her could kill her in an instant. This made school an absolute nightmare for her, as kids would often fear her, or worse, try to incessantly question her, which would only result in even stranger behaviour. This of course quickly got rumours flooding the school that she was some sort of deranged psycho who should've been in a mental hospital. One rumour, in particular, claimed that Aiko had once killed someone by beating them to death. This was of course not true, and she would've gone to a teacher if it wasn't for the fact that they had started to fear her too. This nightmare would continue until Aiko stumbled upon Kam, a kid who started attending the school in their last year. Kam quickly caught onto how everyone shunned Aiko, the 'freak'. However, Kam was more curious than afraid of this broken child. He attempted to make conversation but was shut down a few times, before Aiko actually began to listen to him. Kam assured Aiko that no matter what the school thought of her, that he'd be there for her to talk to and laugh with. Something about this offer of friendship struck a chord in Aiko' heart, and she began crying hysterically into Kam's arms. It was then that Kam realised how truly broken this girl was. And so, over the next couple years, Kam helped as much as he could to get Aiko the proper help she needed. And, for the most part, it worked. Trivia * Aiko has an infatuation with cartoons, magazines, and animated TV shows, especially those aimed at the children demographic. She also collects a lot of comics, collectables and trading cards. * If it wasn't obvious, Aiko LOVES purple. However, she's not so much a fan of pink and wishes her eyes were purple too. * Aiko's gender-swapped equivalent is Alexander Réna. * Aiko has a crush on Blythe, but is too scared to confess out of fear of ruining her "cool" image with "stupid, mushy feelings", as she puts it. Category:Main Characters Category:The Team Category:Characters Category:Present Timeline